From Hell to Heaven
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Shurato si guardò intorno, sorpreso. Dove era finito? Perchè non riusciva a distinguere nulla? Quale era l'origine di tale oscurità? – Sohma nero? – mormorò. Un anno prima, non aveva esitato a caricare il suo cuore di un peso assai gravoso. Desiderava liberare la Terra e il Tenkuukai dalla loro intrinseca oscurità e, per questo, aveva compiuto quel passo.


Shurato si guardò intorno, sorpreso.  
Dove era finito?  
Perchè non riusciva a distinguere nulla?  
Quale era l'origine di tale oscurità?  
– Sohma nero? – mormorò. Un anno prima, non aveva esitato a caricare il suo cuore di un peso assai gravoso.  
Desiderava liberare la Terra e il Tenkuukai dalla loro intrinseca oscurità e, per questo, aveva compiuto quel passo.  
Ma non aveva considerato la tenebra del suo cuore e, per questo, era quasi sprofondato nell'abisso della pazzia.  
In quel momento, la sua mente, avida di sangue e morte, non distingueva niente e desiderava l'appagamento dei suoi istinti più biechi.  
Aveva quasi ucciso Laksu, che aveva tentato di fermarlo.  
Ricordava bene le sue mani serrarsi, come tenaglie, attorno al fragile collo di lei.  
Rivedeva i suoi occhi, vitrei di terrore e umidi di lacrime.  
L'aiuto di Gai aveva impedito l'attuazione di tale tragedia.  
Anzi, gli aveva rivelato la realtà del dualismo cosmico, che lui, sulle prime, non aveva voluto accettare.  
Ancora una volta lui, con la sua saggezza, l'aveva salvato da un destino che pareva già scritto.

Shurato, di scatto, aprì gli occhi e si drizzò a sedere, il corpo scosso da respiri affannosi.  
Si strinse una mano sul petto, cercando di lenire i battiti furiosi del suo cuore. Tutto, in quel momento, gli era apparso così reale…  
La tenebra si addensava attorno a lui, quasi volesse soffocarlo.  
In quei pochi, terrificanti istanti, aveva creduto di essere sprofondato nell'oscurità della pazzia.  
– Come un anno fa… – pensò, lo sguardo stralunato. Certo, aveva vinto contro la dea della distruzione, Shiva, ma tale vittoria aveva richiesto un prezzo assai elevato.  
Lady Visnu, protettrice del Tenkuukai, era perita, cercando di difendere quel regno di luce e speranza.  
E poi Gai, per riscattarsi di colpe non sue, non aveva esitato a proteggerlo da un attacco della crudele divinità.  
Shurato si irrigidì e strinse i pugni. Aveva creduto di avere superato il dolore di quella perdita inattesa, ma quella ferita pulsava, sotto un'apparente crosta di indolenza e serenità.  
Rivoleva il suo migliore amico accanto a sé.  
Certo, aveva l'affetto di Laksu e degli altri Hachibushu, ma il suo animo ferito bramava la presenza del suo amico terrestre.  
Strinse le gambe contro il petto, chinò la testa sulle ginocchia e pianse. Aveva salvato il Tenkuukai e la Terra, ma non era felice.  
O meglio, era contento della tranquillità ritrovata della Terra e del Tenkuukai, ma l'assenza del suo migliore amico pesava sul suo cuore ferito, come un macigno.  
– Mi manchi tanto Gai… – singhiozzò. Aveva creduto che il tempo avrebbe lenito la sua amarezza, ridandogli un po' di serenità.  
Tale sentimento, invece, si era accresciuto, a stento soffocato dalla sua maschera sorridente.  
Avvertiva sempre più forte il peso della solitudine e aveva paura.

Due braccia forti e sicure circondarono le sue spalle.  
Shurato, sentendo quel tocco, si scosse dai suoi pensieri e sollevò lo sguardo, umido di lacrime.  
– Hyuuga, cosa fai qui? – domandò, sorpreso. Quando era entrato?  
Non lo aveva sentito…  
La realtà, in quel momento, gli sembrava ovattata e i suoi sensi registravano percezioni attenuate.  
Un amaro sorriso sollevò le sue labbra. I suoi tristi pensieri lo avevano avviluppato, come in una tenace e crudele ragnatela.  
In quei momenti, il mondo svaniva davanti ai suoi occhi…  
Se qualcuno avesse voluto ucciderlo, ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Non si sarebbe opposto, anzi avrebbe accolto con gioia la morte.  
Hyuuga, invece di rispondere, lo strinse con più forza contro di sé e gli accarezzò i corti capelli neri. La pace, appena riconquistata, aveva dato serenità al Tenkuukai e alla Terra, eppure questo pareva non avere toccato il loro amico.  
Tutti si erano ben avveduti della falsità della sua allegria.  
Davanti ai loro occhi, rideva, ma nessuno aveva mai creduto alla sua finzione, per quanto magistrale.  
E lui, Ten Oh Hyuga, aveva preso la decisione di aiutarlo e di strapparlo a quell'oscurità che lo stava inghiottendo.  
Shurato, pur di non angosciare nessuno, esibiva una felicità assai lontana dal suo animo.  
La notte era testimone delle sue pene e, discreta, accoglieva le sue lacrime.  
Hyuuga imprecò tra i denti e serrò con più forza l'amico contro il suo petto. Nei primi tempi, lui e i suoi compagni avevano giudicato Shurato malvagio.  
Quanto erano stati stupidi e ottusi.  
Oltre quell'apparenza chiassosa e rozza, nascondeva un animo limpido e gentile.  
Con lui, avevano appreso che non sempre ad un'apparenza decorosa corrispondeva  
E non meritava ulteriori pene.

– Ti manca? – domandò Ten Oh, il tono calmo.  
Il più giovane non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo. Il suo amico, in quel momento, parlava di Gai.  
E, pur senza alcuna intenzione, aveva inasprito un dolore assai acuto, che non lo abbandonava.  
– Sì… Credevo di avere superato la sua morte, ma non è così… La sua assenza, per me, è un peso troppo grande da sopportare… – confessò, il tono flebile.  
Per alcuni istanti, tacque e, con forza, strinse le dita della mano destra attorno alla maglia dell'altro Hachibushu. Non gli piaceva gravare gli altri dei suoi problemi, ma, in quel momento, gli pareva di non riuscire a ragionare.  
Bramava appoggiarsi ad una figura amica.  
E l'Hachibushu della Tigre, generosamente, gli stava offrendo un appoggio morale.  
– Gai, per me, è stato quello che Ryoma è per te… Sono cresciuto con lui e, con la sua morte, è scomparsa una parte di me e della mia vita… Riesci a capire cosa intendo? – chiese.  
Ten Oh Hyuuga, con un cenno del capo, annuì e accarezzò le spalle dell'amico, scosse da lievi singhiozzi. Già, capiva bene l'amarezza del suo cuore, perché l'aveva provata sulla sua pelle.  
Certo, Ryoma era rinato a nuova vita, grazie al Sohma di Lady Visnu, ma questo non aveva cancellato il ricordo del terribile scontro contro Akaranāta, che, per poco, non li aveva condotti ad una umiliante sconfitta.  
Ryoma, per salvarli, aveva speso ogni stilla del suo Sohma ed era perito sotto i loro occhi impotenti e addolorati.  
In quel momento, mentre il corpo dell'Hachibushu del dragone si dissolveva in un fulgore luminoso, il suo cuore si era infranto in migliaia di frammenti acuminati.  
Certo, erano rinati dalla morte, ma la pena di quell'orrorifico attimo non era stato da lui dimenticato.  
Ma lui e Ryoma si erano riuniti.  
A Shurato non era stata concessa una seconda possibilità di rivedere il suo migliore amico.  
E, ne era sicuro, portava dentro di sé il rimorso di non averlo salvato…

Con un gesto gentile, Hyuga allontanò Shurato da sé e gli sfiorò il viso con la mano.  
Il giapponese sussultò, stupito da quel gesto, poi si rilassò. Quel tocco affettuoso calmava un poco il suo spirito sofferente…  
Hyuga, in quei momenti, aveva la stessa, timida dolcezza di Gai.  
Erano diversi, certo, ma la loro anima era unita da tale delicatezza.  
– Shurato, non fingere con noi. Nessuno di noi pretende da te un'allegria fasulla. Certo, ci conosciamo da poco tempo, ma le battaglie che abbiamo affrontato insieme hanno costruito un legame tra di noi. Ricordalo. Io e gli altri ti staremo accanto. – dichiarò il più grande. Sperava che quelle parole non risultassero artificiose e prive di significato e l'Hachibushu del leone ne comprendesse il significato.  
Nessuno di loro l'avrebbe mai abbandonato alla sua sofferenza.  
Come avrebbero potuto?  
Quel ragazzo, che loro avevano strappato alla sua esistenza e ai suoi affetti, non aveva esitato a difendere con energia il loro regno, malgrado non capisse le loro leggi.  
Le sue origini non avevano sopraffatto la purezza del suo cuore e, per questo, nessuno di loro l'avrebbe abbandonato.  
Shurato accennò ad un sorriso, rinfrancato da quelle parole. Ten Oh Hyuga aveva ragione.  
Tra di loro si era creato un vincolo d'amicizia assai forte, temprato da dure e terrificanti battaglie.  
E lui non poteva dimenticare quanto fosse accaduto in quei lunghi mesi.  
Reiga… Laksu… Ryoma… Hyuga… Kuya… Renge… Dan…  
E anche Sallas e Mayuri, che pure erano caduti eroicamente per difenderlo...  
Anche loro erano suoi amici.  
La sorte gli aveva strappato Gai, ma gli aveva dato quei ragazzi meravigliosi.  
Non doveva lasciarsi sfuggire una simile occasione.

Con garbo, Shurato sciolse l'abbraccio tra lui e Hyuga.  
– Grazie. – mormorò, lo sguardo luccicante di gratitudine. In quel momento, sentiva il cuore leggero, libero da un peso…  
Poteva proseguire la sua vita, senza alcuna angoscia.  
Il ricordo di Gai l'avrebbe accompagnato sempre, ma non sarebbe stato un tormento eterno.  
– Di nulla. – rispose l'altro e la luce della luna penetrò da una finestra e illuminò la stanza di un riflesso argenteo.


End file.
